Lost one's weeping
by Akkira Nala
Summary: One-shot basado en la canción de Rin Kagamine, "Lost One no Goukoku" o El llanto de los perdidos. Trata de Adrien, su vida y su no vida. Y cómo se dio cuenta que era un niño perdido, llorando por ser encontrado. Leve LadyNoir/Adrinette implícito.
Lost one's weeping.

Y ahora qué es lo que sigue? No importa lo que haga, jamás va a ser suficiente para que el me note. Ser la perfección, es agotador. Debería seguir adelante con esta mascarada? Ya no me encuentro a mi mismo. Libertad? Actitud? Comportamiento? Tolerancia?

Poses. Poses. Poses.

Sonrisas falsas, sonrisas verdaderas. Sonrisas para una fotografía. Sonrisas para la mujer que amo.

Juegos. Seriedad. Libertad. Agendas.

Mi verdadero yo, encerrado tras una máscara de perfección.

Soledad, entumecimiento. Mente en blanco, posa, sonríe. No sientas nada que no te digan que sientas.

Bromas, carreras. Sonríe y despreocúpate. Ámala con locura. Demuéstraselo como puedas, cuando puedas, donde puedas.

Duele el rechazo, pero ella me permite seguir siendo como soy. Se preocupa si no sonrío de verdad. Ve a través de las máscaras. La máscara perfecta que se filtra sobre la fina tela de cuero que cubre las facciones de la máscara perfecta. Una máscara tras otra, tras otra.

No puedo disfrazar el dolor a sus ojos.

Mi princesa, mi Lady. Déjame ser un gato callejero, parrandero y merodeador. Déjame coquetearte, conquistarte, dame el placer de hacerlo paso a paso para no desgarrarte el corazón con mis garras, para no lastimarte y obligarte a ir. A dejarme.

Como mi madre. Como mi padre. Como mi amiga de la infancia

Finalmente estoy tan roto que no puedo ocultarlo. Me duele el pecho, adentro, muy adentro. Decepción. De mi mismo, me fallé, le fallé. No merezco el amor que deseo, no merezco el amor que ella me da. A punto de estallar. Él vendrá a mí? Llegará ella a salvarme?

Porque ya no puedo pelear por mí mismo. No tengo la fuerza para pelear por ella.

Fui lo más cercano a la perfección que pudo pedir. De mis clases el mejor, seguí todas sus agendas. Modelo, bien parecido. Gran estado físico y de salud. Buen comportamiento, educado, gentil. Quizás un error fue el querer esperar algo de él, decepcionarme cada vez que me ilusionaba sabiendo que nada iba a cambiar.

"Tengo tanto miedo de errar. Tengo que ser cuidadoso en cada movimiento a realizar."

Todas las actividades, las cumplí sin quejas. Lo único que me quedaba a mí, eran las noches libres para correr, y siempre a pesar de todo, fui capaz de seguir tus horarios, sin que tuvieras que saber nada de lo que hacía cuando pensabas que dormía. Porque jamás viniste a comprobar que así fuera. Soy algo soso si me miras de cerca.

"Quién soy? En quién confiar? Mis objetivos para esta vida?"

Cuando probé la libertad, empecé a pensar esas cuestiones que parecían tan lejanas. Me estuve conformando con muy poco. Y ni siquiera estoy satisfecho. Y ni siquiera estás satisfecho

"Puedo leer todo lo que está escrito en el pizarrón. Pero no puedo leer todos los pensamientos que están en mi cabeza. Sé quién estrujó mi corazón hasta que sangró. Pero tú, puedes decirme quién lo hizo?

Y resuelve todas las ecuaciones. Y dime cuál es mi material favorita? Intenta aflojar el nudo que me hiciste en el cuello; aún crees que puedo descarrilarme, que puedo irme de tu lado? No sé qué hacer, pero ella si."

Y al final decidí arriesgarme. Dejé todo atrás, no volví la mirada más que una vez, para ver si podía ver aunque sea una vez… Tu sonrisa. Pero todo vino a mi memoria una vez más. Las agendas, las ausencias. Los regaños, los silencios. Las miradas. Y ahí fue que la sonrisa que esperaba ver, se posó en mis labios. Yo fui lo suficiente para mí mismo. Y no necesité jamás tu aprobación.

… Solo la deseaba.

Y terminé todo lo que empecé… Casi. Fui por los techos, la sonrisa jamás se desvaneció de mi rostro. Pero se terminó desfigurando, empañada por las lágrimas.

Viví para lo que me decías. Para tus expectativas. Y no me negaba, porque me mentía. "La voz en mi cabeza me decía que estaba bien vivir de esta manera" Perdí toda noción de lo que quería para mí. No. Solo lo distorcioné para poder creerme todo lo que hacía. Y no estaba satisfecho. Y tu no estabas satisfecho, tampoco. Nunca.

"Y aún puedo leer todo lo que está escrito en el pizarrón, pero sigo sin poder leer todos los pensamientos que están en mi cabeza. Sé quién estrujó mi corazón hasta que sangró. Pero quiero que tú me digas quién lo hizo.

Y resolví todas las ecuaciones. Y no sabes cuál es mi material favorita. No intentaste aflojar el nudo que me hiciste en el cuello; aún creías que podía descarrilarme, que podía irme de tu lado. Aún no sé qué hacer, pero sé que ella sí."

Ese era el problema, aunque me llevó tiempo darme cuenta… O admitir que siempre lo supe. Que mis sueños eran solo eso, sueños. Inalcanzables, imposibles? No. Pero en tu mundo sí lo eran. Y mi mundo y el tuyo simplemente colisionaban. Ahora puedo tener mi edad sin preocuparme si hago las cosas mal. Ya sé quién fue el que arrojó mis esperanzas para que se ahogaran. Y quiero que lo digas, porque sabes su nombre.

Soy realmente inmaduro, no creo que aprenda a crecer. Sabes qué diablos es crecer en primer lugar? Si es más de esto, ya he tenido suficiente. Odio decirlo, pero ya es tarde para volver a nacer.

Así que déjame. Porque yo ya estoy cansado. Y estoy en libertad. Y tu miedo se hizo realidad.

Me fui de tu lado. No me dejaste otra opción

Si, estoy llorando, y estoy golpeado. Pero aprendí eso por mi cuenta. EL fuego quema, la lluvia moja. Pero nada de eso importa, las cicatrices no importan.

Solo ella importa. Y gracias a que ahora no miro atrás, puedo disfrutarla, tenerla en mi vida sin tener que buscar su aprobación. Ella me sonríe porque quiere hacerlo, lo hace de improviso, sin que yo lo espere. Y esas sonrisas son las mejores que pude haber visto.

Nunca más ser algo para los demás. Desde este día, seré yo mismo.

Aunque ahora esté en sus brazos llorando como un niño. Quizás si puedo volver a mis primeros años, solo con ella. Acaricia mis orejas, esas que están hechas del material más suave, material de novio. Y aunque ella aun no lo sepa, mi princesa va a estar conmigo a cada paso. Sé que no es la mejor imagen, un gato callejero acurrucado en su regazo, llorando como un cachorro que acaba de perder a su madre.

Pero es más profundo. Acabo de perder algo muy importante. La identidad que siempre sostuve.

Estoy empezando a encontrarme a mi mismo. Necesito de ese niño que fui alguna vez. Ese que enterró su corazón para complacerte. Ese que dejó que pusieras una soga en su cuello para que lo controlaras.

Pero ya no tengo tiempo para lamentar mis pérdidas. Perdí a Adrien el perfecto, el modelo, el que siempre debía callar.

Gané a Chat, el despreocupado, el bromista, el que no teme actuar como realmente desea.

Y ahora estoy buscando a Adrien, el que posee la libertad de hacer lo que realmente desea sin necesidad de usar ninguna máscara. Y ella lo sabe, ella me apoya. NO necesito aprobación, solo necesito apoyo, amor. Quizás no lo merezco. Pero que lo quiero, lo necesito?

Como nunca creí querer algo, necesitar algo. Y si es de ella. Y si es de ellos.

Mi Lady, mis amigos. Mi nueva familia.

* * *

Y bien. Algo que salió en un par de minutos y se convirtió en algo de un par de horas. Tuve que dividir en qué parte hablaba de él y en qué parte me refería a mi misma.

Es una canción que llevo escuchando hace tiempo, pero hoy pude encontrarle forma para escribir algo. Y a medida que iba escribiendo, las cosas iban tomando forma solas. Y encontré ciertas similitudes con este interesante personaje como lo es Adrien. En fin. Esto es algo que posteo porque así lo deseo, pero realmente me siento satisfecha con lo que salió. Un trabajo para mí misma.

Aún así debo aclarar que ML es propiedad de Thomas, Zag toon y demás. Este fic es sin fines de lucro, solo por el hecho de descargarme y el amor a escribir.

Akkira fuera.


End file.
